Chichiri's Double
by The Fire Youkai Paige
Summary: What happens when a girl that is a lot like Chichiri somehow falls into the Universe of Four Gods? well find out in this story sure to make your emotions go wild
1. how could all this happen!

Paige: HELLO!!!!!!! im back with a Fushigi Yugi Story! tell me if anything is wrong

Tasuki: what happened ta yer YYH story framed onna?

Paige: ::sigh:: they took it down

Chichiri: its ok, no da! you put it on another site right, no da?

Paige: yep so all the readers of that story go 2 my profile page and go 2 the site on there and read it!

Tasuki: wat about this one baka?

Paige: OI! i forgot! this is a Chichiri fic and well it would be a reader chichiri one but sense is desiding that they hate my CYOA's so much i made it a regular story so i hope everyone likes this ok. one of u do the disclamer

Chichiri: paige does not and never will own Fushigi Yugi but she does own what ever other characters she comes up with

* * *

It was raining again. It did that a lot lately, But of course the people in the town were to busy to notice. A young girl only 15 years of age did. "This isn't right" she said to herself. As she sat down on the bank of the river to wait on her friend. She gazed into the water that was calm at the moment. She saw a Beautiful girl with wondrous black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She sighed "sure, I the strange Kari, have to be the idiot and sit here in the rain to wait on someone." 

"I see you finally got over your speech problem" another girl laughs. Kari jumps up to her full height a small 5'2" and hugs the other.

"Hikari! Long time, ya know?"

"Yes it has been a long time and you said ya know again" Kari blushes from embarrassment "sorry" both of them laughed and caught up on everything that they had missed. You see Kai hasn't seen Hikari in over 3 years, but the two of them are just as close now as they were back when they saw each other each and every day.

"Its raining harder we should probably get to higher ground before it floods" Kari says just as the rain starts falling in sheets so fast and hard that neither of the girls could see each other.

"Kari were are you?!" Hikari yelled above the rain.

"Over he-" Kari tried to yell back as she got swept down the now flooded and raging river. If things had not gotten bad enough a car had gotten pulled into the rivers current also. Kari thrashes about in the water trying desperately trying to get to the nearest shore and out of the current of the river but to no avail. Then just as things looked as though they could not possibly go any worse for her, they did. The car that had been pulled into the current crashed into Kari's head. She knew no more.

* * *

Paige: ok well it was short but the next chapter is longer i already have it writen! 

Tasuki: tch baka onna

Paige: Review or the next chapter wont come for a very long time!!!

Chichiri: i want to know what happens to the girls, no da! why did u put such a mean cliffhanger paige, no da

Paige: i didnt mean for it 2 be mean well Review or u will never find out!


	2. meeting Chichiri

Paige: hey! i got 3 reviews and well thats ok but i would like more this chapter if yall dont mind

Tasuki: ur asking a lot for this sucky story

Paige: shut up

Chichiri: daaa...o isnt ur friend coming over 2day?

Paige: YEA! her screen name here is Demon Wolf 14 but she will be called Riyo here cause well its sorta complicated and i dont wanna go in2 it

Riyo: hey why am i here again?

Paige: i unno i just disided 2 put u in this

Riyo: ::blinks:: ooookaaaayyy

Paige: Chichiri Disclamer!

Chichiri: Paige doesnt own anything but this story she doesnt own me Tasuki or Riyo either

Paige; ::sniff sniff:: yea...

* * *

At first everything was dark and all she could feel was a white hot pain on her right eye.  
Then she felt someone gently pick her up and after what felt like an eternity the pain slowly died away.

At long last Kari woke up and looked around only. . . she couldn't open her right eye at all. "I see your finally awake, no da. May I ask what happened, no da?" A high pitched and kind voice asked. Kari turned to see him and saw a man with blue hair and bangs that seem to have a mind of their own, He also is dressed in a monks outfit and his face is cat like.

"I can barely remember, ya know? I remember a really big storm and getting swept down the river but that's it, ya know? Where am I, ya know? Who are you, ya know and why cant I open my eye?"

The man seemed to be thinking about what to tell Kari for a few moments. "You are in Konan, no da. I am Known as Chichiri, no da. And you cant open your eye because when I found you, you had a very bad gash on it, no da. It has healed enough so that there is only a scare, no da." he says in a serious and caring tone.

"Oh, that brings up another question then, ya know." Kari says while looking around,  
"where the heck is Konan?! And how long have I been out?! This cant be anywhere near the United States!" Kari says while starting to panic.

Chichiri, noticing the stress in her voice hearing her 'ya knows' disappear, decided to try and calm her down, but he also noticed that he never caught her name. "Daaaa. . . I just noticed that you never gave me your name, no da." Although Kari was still panicked she answered in her normal sweet manner only without any ya knows "My name is Kari."

Chichiri thought for a moment trying to think of something to calm the girl down the decided that tea normally calms most people down so he thought might as well try it and voiced his thoughts "Would you like some tea, no da? It normally calms people down, no da"

"Sure, I would like that is there a lake or a river anywhere near by? Usually looking at the fish while drinking tea relaxes me."

So Chichiri fixed the tea and they went outside and looked in to the crystal clear water in the lake. The sky didn't have a cloud as far as the eye could see and it was as blue as sapphires and the grass was as green as anything could ever be. Kari soon became as calm as the crystal blue water she was gazing into.

"People will leave me alone now I guess, ya know?"

"Why do you say that, no da? You seem to be a very nice girl, no da"

"Thank you but in my experience nobody wants to get to know someone unless they have a beautiful face and now I have a huge scar on my eye, ya know?"

"Well I will be your friend, no da. And I don't think people will stop wanting to know you just because of a scar, no da. I have one myself, no da." Chichiri takes off his mask and reveals a scar on his eye He tells her the story of the flood, fighting with his best friend, and losing his entire village along with his faience. Kari listens and thinks the entire time. How could she be so self centered?! She had only lost her sight out of one eye and nothing more, but Chichiri had lost everything.

"Thank you for telling me your story chichiri, ya know. It made me think about what I had really lost which isn't much and that I should not feel sorry for myself, ya know. Thank you, ya know. You have not only saved my life but you have also taught me a valuable lesson, ya know."

Chichiri slips his mask back on and says "No problem, no da. Anything for a friend, no da.  
If you want I can give you a mask like mine and well at the moment I am going to find the priestess, no da. I told her I found someone who needed help and that I would catch up with her, no da. I know that she is in the palace so do you want to come, no da? We were going to Taiitsukun and you can ask her if everyone is alright, no da."

"Sure I would love to come along and that mask sounds like a good idea, ya know. Thank you." Kari got a mask and got changed so she wouldn't stand out as much. Then Chichiri and her were off to find the Priestess; where ever she was in the palace.

* * *

Paige: ok what did ya think?

Tasuki: it sucked just like the last one

Chichiri: tasuki be nice paige worked hard on this story

Paige: yea! i did!

Riyo: and you have nothing to show for it ::shakes head:: no wonder your crazy

Paige: REVIEWS! lets answer them now!

Tears of the Pheonix- Thank you! and i will dont worry its not done yet

chichiri-4-ever- thank you so much!!

Houjun Ri- im sorry! but i have to be mean! it wont work any other way in my oppinion my entire story line will go down in flames if im not mean im sorry! and heres the new chapter! thanks for reviewing!

Paige: ok well thats all the reviews! now people! REVIEW!! i know u can do it and it only takes 5 seconds!! ok maybe more if u do a long one which i always hope for! a Chichiri plushie for those of u who review this time!


End file.
